Hollywood Scene
by xDontHurtMe
Summary: Hollywood's fake, just like everything else to you. But there's one thing you keep running back to, him. JONAS
1. Chapter 1

You stare at yourself in the mirror, your body covered in scars. But you are smiling, for some absurd reason, you are smiling. But the smile doesn't reach your eyes, like it does to everyone else. The smile is fake, like everything else in your life.

You walk to your closet, pulling it open and finding an outfit for the day. You grab a sweater some dark faded skinnies and some boots. You glance in the mirror before putting the clothes on, and pulling your hair back in a ponytail.

Hollywood's' so different from what you expected, you expected the fame, and glamour, but instead it's fake. These people around you are fake. This isn't real. This world isn't your world; you were a girl with a big dream.

The dream wasn't fake though, it was real. As real as it got. The parties, the free drinks, the drugs, this is a fake life to you. This isn't the real part, but then again, what is real in this world? The one thing you know is real is love, but you haven't felt that yet. It's not like you haven't been in a relationship, because you have, just never been _in love_ like most girls at your age have been. Lately you haven't had the time for a relationship anyways.

You walk out of your front door, cameras flashing from every direction. The freezing cold temperature hits you like a brick, you wince as it does. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you walk to your car and get in. Soon you're on your way, not quite sure where you are going. Anywhere must be better than here, right?

The only reason paparazzi were waiting for you is because you're a celebrity now, you are an actress, something you've wanted to be your whole life. Everyone just assumed you were going to be a big sports star, because of how much you liked it in high school. None of them knew your secret passion for acting. Well, none of them really bothered to try and get know you anyways, so you didn't really care.

You pull up at the all too familiar driveway, his car parked. You're normally at least ten miles away from this, unless you're drunk or just normally in a state of mind that you have to have him. But today, something is different, you are not exactly sure _what_, but it is.

You walk up to the front door, knocking lightly. You wait for what seems to be thirty seconds, before it opens, revealing him.

He looks at you, almost disgusted you're here, but his face soon changes over to lust, and you shake your head. You are not here for that, like you said, you are not really sure why you are here. You just are. Confusion soon rises on his face, and you giggle a little bit, for you realize he doesn't know what you want except for that.

He moves out of the way, letting you in. You smile at him, before walking into the house and setting yourself on the couch. This is stupid, you shouldn't be here, and it feels awfully uncomfortable, almost. This is not like you; you don't normally walk into his house unless you need something from him. Maybe you need comfort.

You feel the couch dip, meaning that he has sat down with you. You look at his eyes; confusion is still living in them.

"Why are you here Mace?" He asks you.

"Have you ever been in love?" You blurt out at him, and he looks at you weirdly.

"Yes, I have." He answers to you, you look up at him, shocked. He didn't really seem the type. He looked like one of the guys who just use girls for his pleasure, at least, that are what you thought he was doing with you, but as everyone says, there's more beneath the surface that you don't know about.

"What does it feel like?" You ask him, you want to know what's like to be loved, or to have someone love you.

"What's suddenly brought this on?" You shrugged your shoulders, you really have no idea.

"It's just, I've never really been in love, and I'm curious." You answer after a few moments of silence. You look at him, and your eyes connect with each other. He leans down slowly, and pecks your lips. He pulls back too quickly for your liking. Suddenly, his lips are on your neck, kissing and sucking in certain spots making you moan, he always knew what to do, and you hate him for it.

--

You wake up a few hours later, groaning as you realized what you've done again. You try and wiggle yourself away from him, but he pulls you hard against his chest. You struggle for a bit, but soon realize he isn't going to let you go.

"Please," You say, but still he doesn't let you go. He's never done this before, he's normally the one in the shower, and you'd be getting your clothes on and would be out of the house before he even walked out of his bathroom.

You relax into him, and just think about how all of this started, you were drunk the first time it happened, and from there in on out, it kept going.

About ten minutes later, you hear him come around. He groans and releases you. You sit up, and put your back against the pillow for a more comfortable position. His eyes shot to you as you move, but you just look away and sigh.

"It happened again, and it fucking shouldn't have," you say, anger building up.

"Fuck you," he says, before getting up and chucking your clothes at you and puts his clothes back on. You lift one eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I need to go shopping, you're coming with me," He says without waiting for a yes or no off of you. You glare at him before getting up and putting your clothes back on, you go to the mirror, looking at yourself. You're a mess. You walk into his bathroom and grab a brush and comb through your hair, detangling it. You then go to your purse to get some of your make-up; you grab it out of the back pocket to have it taken away from you. You look up at him with a glare fixed on your face.

"You don't need it," he says to you, before throwing it into the bin.

"Yes, I do indeed, as I look like I was just dragged to hell and back," You shout at him. He doesn't reply, but simply takes your hand and drags you to his car. You go to question about why you can't take your own car, but push's you into the passenger seat. He soon, is in the driver's seat, and you are on your way to Wal-Mart.

By the time you get to Wal-Mart paparazzi are surrounding the place, waiting for you, you ignore them, and just walk in and carry on with the shopping.

You are half way around Wal-Mart and with a cart full of different things. You've thrown in a couple of healthy things because all he has put in is a bunch of rubbish.

You finished up, and load the things into the trunk of his car. You stop at your house for a change of clothes and pajamas. Nothing is going to happen tonight, he promised it.

You get back to his house to find another car parked in the driveway, you glance at him but he simply shrugs. You get out of the car, and grab your other night bag, and some of the shopping bags.

You walk in the house, and are startled by the venom coming off of Nick's words as he speaks.

* * *

_You figured out who he is yet? _

_**Review please…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The venom off of Nick's words scares you, as you have never heard him speak like that.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" You hear him; Nick is normally the sensitive one, not the one to hate. Well you are not really sure if he does hate you.

Joe pushes him into the kitchen and says that he'll be back in a minute. You can't help but put your ear against the door to see if you can't hear anything, you can vaguely hear them.

"What is she doing here Joe, you said it had stopped?" Nick says, shocking you, it had never stopped.

"I can't fucking stay away from her Nick, I-I think I'm..." Joe says and your eyes widen and you press your ear closer to the door, even if that's possible.

"Don't say it Joe, you can't," Nick says, you have no idea what they are talking about. But, you know it's about you, at least.

"And who says I can't, huh, Nick? Because I fucking am, and I don't want to stop either." Joe says, getting angry with Nick; you want to know what they're talking about.

"Well you better stop fucking falling for her Joe, everyone will be against it, you know that." Your eyes widen, and you start to back away from the door. You lose your balance and soon trip over your own feet. You look up quickly, looking to see if they had noticed, apparently fate with being a bitch, because both were out of the door, looking at you. You blush lightly, as you have just been caught red handed.

"How much did that you hear Mace?" You hear Joe, but you refuse to even look at him as you mumble out.

"Most of it," You replied, looking anywhere but Nick, and Joe. You stand up and grab your overnight bag and go to run for the stairs, but Joe blocks your way. You try and push him out of the way but he's too strong for you, and you just end up puffing out a breath of air.

"Joe, move," You say sternly, but he only shakes his head.

"We need to talk Mace. Nick, leave, I'll call you later, okay?" Nick nods his head, and you are scared as he walks out of the front door. It's absurd to be scared, right? A man only likes you. Okay, so maybe it's a boy you've been fucking for the last couple of months. But, for some reason, butterflies are exploding in your stomach. You slowly make your way back to the couch, and sit yourself down, waiting for Joe.

You feel the couch dip again, just like when you first come here. You suck in a sharp in-take of breath, and hold it for moment before blowing it out, life officially sucks you think to yourself. You turn to look at Joe, and you realize he is already looking at you. You close your eyes for a brief moment.

"Mace I- " He can't even get it out, is that how much he repulsed by having a stupid crush on you?

"You what Joe, like me?" You ask angrily.

"No, Macy, I think, I think I-I think I love you," Your mouth widens and you think your eyes just popped out of their sockets.

"No, you can't, it's absurd," You are cut off as you feel his lips on yours making your rant over. He tongue soon finds the insides of your mouth, and you can't help but moan. You feel his lips roughly attack your neck, you lean your head back for him to get more access, he sucks on a certain spot, and you pretty sure that he's left a mark.

His hands run over your breasts and down to the hem of your shirt, you feel his hands run under your shirt, and he grabs your hips and squeezes them light before bringing them back up to your chest, he squeezes your right boob, and your eyes widen. You soon relax as he starts to suck on a spot between your breasts. You moan again, but louder. You feel him smirk against your skin. You move your hands down to the hem of his shirt. You pull it up and over his head, throwing it onto the floor.

Your hands automatically go down his chest, your hands slowly move down to undo his pants, and you undo his belt first and push down his jeans. You push his pants all the way off so he just left in his underwear.

"Now it's time to get your clothes off," He says before reaching for your shirt and pulling it over your head, just like your own actions earlier. You soon, are only left in your underwear.

"Take me upstairs, it doesn't feel right down here." You say, as he laughs at you, before picking you up and taking you up to his bedroom.

--

The next morning you wake up groaning as the light from the real word comes through the window, and shines straight into your eyes. You feel like screaming at it to go away, but you know that would be stupid, as nature doesn't go away on command. Stupid nature.

You hear a groan next to you, making you realize you are not alone. The memories of last night come back to you, and you can't help but smile. Last night was different, it weren't rough sex like it is normally, it gentle and loving, something you've never experienced until then. The knots in your stomach are back as he pulls you towards him; you snuggle into him, and realize something as well, you are in love with him just as much as he is in love with you. You have to tell him. Your hands play with his chest for a moment, before you go to move. But just like yesterday, he doesn't let you; you sigh contently and lean back into him.

Your eyes meet with his and your hand moves to his cheek and you softly stroke it, you feel him lean into you. You sigh again, but not in a stressed out kind-of way, in a good way.

"Last night was different," He speaks gently. "A good different," He quickly adds, you nod at him.

"I love you Mace, and I know you don't love me, but I just had to say it, it feels so good to say it to you." Joe says, and you stare at him quite blankly.

"Joe, I think I love you to, if this is what those butterflies are at the bottom of my stomach, and my heart speeds up every time I see you, if that isn't love, then I don't know what is." You reply to him, truthfully.

His lips soon find yours again, making you feel like you're on cloud nine. Just like it has many times before.

--

_So, that's who it is. Joe. I think there's going to be one more chapter to this, a three-shot. Or, this could be more than that, just a bunch of hate from people heading their way. Honestly, it's up to you what I do with this. _

_**Review Please…**_


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up before Joe does. You look down at him, running your fingers lightly down his jaw bone. He looks peaceful sleeping next to you, so much different from when he's awake. He stirs slightly and you pull your hand quickly, once he settles down, you start running your fingers back over his face.

"Who are you?" You whisper, he's a complete mystery to you and it scares you, not knowing the person who he is. People see him in magazines and at premieres, but never like this, never when he looks calm and peaceful, he looks almost angelic. Has he, himself, figured out who he is?

"Joe, that's who I am," You jump back in surprise as he opens his eyes. You place your hand on your chest, breathing heavily.

"Do not fucking scare me like that," you hiss at him, when in return, he throws you a smirk.

"Sorry," he replies, sarcastically.

"Bastard," you reply to him, while getting out of bed. You walk over to the window and rip open the curtains.

"Fucking hell, Mace." He hisses at you, just like you did a few moments previously. You ignore him and walk out to the bathroom and brush your teeth, you walk back out and get changed into a plain white-T and faded jeans. You walk downstairs and into the kitchen to start when breakfast when you notice a magazine on the table, you walk up to curious as to how it got there. You pick up the object and gasp. You and Joe are the front page, and you know who did this. He's the only one who could have, Nick. He doesn't want you two together and you're not sure why.

You run back up the stairs and throw the object to Joe, harshly.

"Is this idea of some fucking practical joke?" You scream at him. He looks at you confused for a moment, before looking at the magazine; he eyes automatically glaze over with an emotion you cannot read. He opens it booklet of gossip to the page number that is written on the front of the magazine. You go and stand behind him to read the article;

_**Are **__**Macy Misa and Joe of JONAS dating? **_

_Source says that the couple have been close friends for about five months. Joe apparently has liked Macy since they became friends with her, source reports. __"They've been really close and she has been around his place quite a lot lately." A close friend of the couple reveals. The duo reportedly got together about a week ago; they have not yet been seen on a date, so maybe they're trying to keep it on the DL? So it looks as if two thirds of JONAS is un-available. – Remember to check back next week to see what we have on the couple. _

Joe closes the magazine and throws it on the floor angrily, scaring you.

"Joe," you whisper. Reaching out to him, he pulls away from you, and gets out of the bed.

"It was Nick." Joe says, venom dripping off each word, "I know it was Mace, he doesn't want us together." He grabs his clothes and throws them into a pile in the corner before going over to the closet and getting a vest out and some plain skinnies.

"I know Joe, and maybe... Maybe he's right Joe," You say, merely. Tears threaten to pour as you collect your clothes off of the floor.

"What? – No, Macy, don't do this, don't let him get to you." Joe says, coming over to you, he grabs your shoulders roughly and looks you in the eyes, "Please, just don't do this. You can't let him get to you Mace, it's what he wants."

"Joe, he's right. You have to let me do this," You reply.

"No, I don't and I won't, Macy!" He practically yells at you. You pull yourself away from him and put your clothes on. You grab your keys from your pocket.

"I'll see you around, Joe" You say, before walking out of the room and down to your car.

You're half way home by the time the tears start falling more openly, you pull over to the side of the road and just simply break down. You didn't know it was going to hurt this much. You bang the steering wheel, hoping to get some of your anger and frustration out, it works, but only a little bit. You still feel angry at yourself. You're the one who caused this pain. No Joe, not Nick, not anyone but you. _ Why does love have to fucking hurt, why can't it just end and you feel nothing at all? _You ask yourself and honestly, you don't even know the answer. You wipe the remaining tears that are coming down your face away, and restart the car.

By the time you get home, it's dark and cold and worst thing of it all is that it doesn't even bother you, the only thing that is bothering you is the pain you are feeling and you don't know how to get that to go away. So you try something you'd never thought you'd do in your life.

You walk into the kitchen and pick up the long sharp object, the one that looks like it could do the most damage to you. You pull your sleeve up and slice upwards of your arms, watching as the blood silently rolls down your arms. It feels good, no actually it feels incredible to you. It's a release and you can feel all your hurt going into this pain instead of the pain you were experiencing earlier. The blood gushing down your arms and drops onto the floor, one speck at a time, you drop the blade as you feel your whole body become numb. Your head begins to feel funny and you look at the ground and everything seems out of focus, but you even release what you have done, you are on the floor, with blackness surrounding you.

* * *

_I love this story and just can't seem to give it up, so yes, I am going to carry on writing this story, but don't expect me to update every few days, maybe once a week or something like that. _

_**Review please... **  
_


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up to a white room, with a light that's barely bright, on above your head. This is not a place you ever remember seeing before. You hear voices through the white door; you realize they must be talking about you. You can't remember how you got here, or why you're here, but it has to be something bad, because wires are hooked up to you, monitoring you. You hear the steady beep and see lines. You note that, _it's monitoring my heart beat. _You hear the door creak open, revealing a man in a white coat. You suddenly realize why all the wires and the doctor is here, you cut yourself, and you remember everything all at once. You head starts spinning, you close your eyes seeing if that works, and it does a help little bit. The doctor gives you a moment before he speaks.

"Hello, Miss Misa, I'm Doctor Cartwright. I believe you remember what has happened, I'm here to check your wrists and to see if they're healed properly and if so, you'll be allowed to go home." You nod your head as he finishes speaking. He takes the bandages off of your wrists and begins writing on a clipboard, soon he is finished, and you hope that everything is clear, as you don't like being in this place. It scares you. It reminds you of death.

"Well everything seems to be progressing normally, and that means that you're free to go home. I just need you to sign yourself here." He hands you the pen and you quickly sign it, hand shaking with fear and excitement. The doctor smiles at you before leaving. You look around for some fresh clothes and see some on the back of the chair in the room. You get up and change yourself out of the horrible hospital gown.

You walk out of the room and stop dead in your tracks. There's Joe, waiting for you. You walk up to him slowly, and he looks at blankly, you can tell he's angry with you, and it scares you. He grabs your hand and pulls you out of the hospital, and you're in the car before he starts screaming at you.

"How could you do that, Mace? Why the fuck would you scare me like that?" He questions you all at once, and you can't help the tears that fall from your eyes. You never meant to hurt anyone, you just wanted all the pain to stop, for it to be gone. But it didn't work out that way.

"I'm sorry," You whisper, hoarsely, your fragile voice cracking with each word. More tears spill out of your eyes as you think about what happened to your mum and dad, and that they would have been disappointed in you. They died, in a car crash. You were there, in the car, but somehow you managed to get out before the car went up in flames, but you still have the scars on your body.

You still have the reminder of what happened every single day, because those scars are never going to go away, they always going to be there, but your parents aren't going to be here anymore. They should be here, with you. They should see their first grandchild, they should see you get married. Your dad should have been the one to give you away to the man of your dreams, but he can't, and they're not going to see those things.

You don't even realize at your at Joe's house until he gets out of the car.

"Why am I here?" You ask whilst getting out of the car. You don't want to be here, you want to be at your own home, where you can just lie in bed for ages and think about how fucked up your life is.

"Because, I'm not letting you go home, where there are knives and other sharp objects." He says, and you shrug at him, it wasn't as if you were planning to do it again.

"You can't control me, Joe." You say.

"Fucking control you, Mace? You almost fucking killed yourself... I don't know what I would of done if you'd... just, fuck, Mace!" He says, pushing you against the wall. "I can't lose you Mace." He says, and you almost don't catch it because it's so quiet.

"You won't lose me, I promise." You say, and you surprise because of how much honesty you just put into those words.

"But what if I do, huh Mace? What if one day you suddenly realize you can find someone better than me, someone who isn't a prick to you most the time. What if you leave me because you know... you know you can find someone who is better than me, and that someone can love you more than I could ever love you, and could make you happier than I can?" Tears fall down your face as he says this, because you know there is no one better than him, no could _ever_ take his place.

Even if you wanted them to, they could never make you smile like does, never make you feel the way you do, and that scares you, almost, and it scares you even more because you completely and totally in love with him.

"You won't Joe, I'm here. And I'm here to stay, whether you want me to or not. And whether I want to or not, I can't go, you're like a drug to me, I can't live without you. Why do you think I did this? The pain was too much... I thought I'd lost you, Joe." You say, putting as much emotion into your words as you can.

"You can never lose me, Macy. I'm here too, and I'm here to stay." He whispers to you before catching your lips in the most breath-taking kiss you've ever shared.

"God Mace, I love you." He whispers to you huskily. You shut him up with another kiss to his lips, taking in the moment that was so perfect it could end any time. You feared it would soon and you deepened the kiss, making sure that he could never leave you.

– –

_Please don't kill me for not updating in forever... I've had the worst year this year. My mum has had cancer, (which is thankfully gone now), and she has Manic depression, and I'm practically her care-taker since I'm the only one who's living with her... OK, I'm done ranting now. Haha._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the boringness of it. _

_**Review please... **_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note –

I have no absolute idea what I'm meant to be writing. I just know that this story has not been updated in 5-6 months and I do not plan to write anymore to it. For one, I don't have the time because I'm either in college, babysitting, or doing something. For second, I cannot think of anything else to add to this, I'm simply out of ideas.

Thank you to who ever read this and reviewed and such.

_Beckie _


End file.
